Be Careful What You Wish For
by Of-Sprits-and-Nightmares
Summary: This comes from a roleplay my friends and I have been doing. It's just about three teens who are kidnapped and turned into meta humans and their challenge to adjust to that way of life as well as to save the world. No big deal, right?


Normal, ordinary, boring. Who would have thought that I would wish for my life to be like that? I guess it's true what they say. You never know what you have until it's gone. Confused about what I'm taking about? Sorry, I probably should start from the beginning.

I was eighteen, just out of high-school, and working over the summer. My life then was petty ordinary. I worked at a Subway in the next town over, so I'd often ride the train into town if I didn't have the car. That was fairly common since I have a family of eight and we only have two cars.

Yeah, I'm serious about eight. My mom and dad, they've been married for almost twenty years. I was the lucky honeymoon baby. Then there's my fifteen year old sister, Jenny. She was a premature baby by a couple months. For the most part she's normal, though she has something called Turner's Syndrome, it's the opposite of Down Syndrome. Because of that, she's had most of my parent's attention growing up. I have a thirteen year old brother, and other than him being anti-social and a bully, he's alright. Then there's Emma. She's eleven and every ounce of her is a drama queen. Molly is the youngest girl. She's eight. She's very quiet, but very kind. I think she's part parrot though since she's so good at mimicking voices and accents. Finally there's Joseph. He's five and easily my favorite of my siblings. He's obsessed with cars and video games. I've taught him well.

So, yeah, I've got a big family. That's not including all my cousins that we hang out with and play with. The Hyer family is definitely tight knit. Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I do need to introduce myself a bit more. I'm Sarah. I'm happily known as a geek and a tomboy, but hey, that's me. I love hiking, camping, swimming, running, reading, writing, and most of all, playing video games. Growing up I never had too much attention from my parents, and I was super shy, so I hid myself away with video games. I wished so much for my life to be that exciting or for me to have powers. That was my first mistake. I took my life for granted. How does this all relate? I'm getting there, I'm getting there, I promise.

Anyways, it was a Thursday and I had work. I had my ugly red Subway shirt on with my black cargo shorts and blue and black running shoes. It may not have been a busy Subway, but I definitely ran around a lot, plus I didn't have the car that day. I had my dirty dishwater blond hair pulled up in a bun, and I grabbed my backpack before running out the door to catch my train. I probably should have just asked to use the van, but my dad and I had an argument the night before and I was too proud to ask. That was my second mistake.

After running a couple blocks to the station, I caught my train. It was only a fifteen minute ride, but it was always mesmerizing to go over the river and the train yard next to it. Oh, I should probably mention that this is Ogden, Utah. Once upon a time it was the murder Capitol of the nation because of the railroads. Fun facts, huh? Anyways, I ran to work once I got off the train. It was only three blocks away from the station, and for that I'm grateful, but on the downside, it's also in one of the most dangerous parts of the city. But, hey, I was young and stupid, though I at least made sure to never walk home after dark.

It wasn't until after I got to work that I realized my phone was dead. I didn't think much of it though and put on my visor and apron before clocking in. Work went by slowly, as most weekdays do, but it was exceptionally slow that day. The 'lunch rush' lasted for fifteen minutes. Then it was just spending the next few hours cleaning. My boss sent me home an hour early because it was so slow, and I was over joyed. I realized though that I only had ten minutes until the next train left, and if I missed that it would be an hour wait.

I quickly gathered my stuff and ran out the door, only to find it raining. That's one thing I love about Utah, is the down pour of rain in summer time. You know in tv shows and movies how just stepping outside for a moment makes them soaked? Yeah, that's what it's like here in the summer if we get any storms. They're normally accompanied by thunder and lightning though, so most people avoid going out in rain like that.

Anyways, I had a train to catch, so I didn't care. I ran all three blocks, but I knew if I didn't cut through the field, I'd miss the train, so that's exactly what I did. I didn't notice the white van following up into the road, stopping between the field and the train. Well, I should say I noticed it, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Not until the door opened and big strong scary men dressed in military like uniforms came out. I didn't have a chance to scream before they pulled me into the van and pressed some sweet smelling rag to my nose and mouth. I was only able to struggle for a few more moments before my world faded to black.


End file.
